


Neglect

by rxdiansa (YukitenTheDark)



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukitenTheDark/pseuds/rxdiansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil has had himself holed up in his study and Bianca is tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglect

“Vergil,” Bianca started, taking in a sharp breath before inching across the room to her mate who had his fingers rubbing away at his temples. He was doing it– again. Toiling away in his office, thinking of every way possible to successfully pull off this next step of his plan. In the process, he was only ignoring his needs, keeping himself awake for days on end, starving, and every time he’d emerge, he’d bristle and snap. 

And the bags that hung so darkly under his icy eyes, the red that clung to the whites, the deep, frustrated breaths that left him as he read every line of code and thought, made every ounce of her angry. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. He couldn’t keep glaring at his computer, hissing when something went wrong, for much longer. Before he knew it, the scowl on his face would become permanent and exhaustion would take him faster than any demon could ever hope to. Her mate would be the death of himself.

Blue regarded a silver mess, strained hues, and as she leaned forward over his desk, she reached for his fingers to draw his attention from the scrambling in his head. When she took hold of them, a frown touched her lips and brows curved northward with concern– his hand was cold. He hadn’t been wearing his gloves. And the shadow on his jaw? She elicted a quiet sigh and looked on with worry, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze, holding, warming.

“Vergil,” she repeated, his name falling from her tongue in a shaky huff. But he didn’t return her gaze; instead, his lids concealed the very exhaustion she worried over. But she was determined. He couldn’t– She wouldn’t allow him to. He needed rest– to feel the warmth of silken sheets, feel the spray of water overhead, satisfaction in a belly full, to sleep. And she would drag him out of his office kicking and screaming if she had to. “Please, come out of this room”

He said nothing, offering only a grunt and a nearly invisible shake of his head.

No, you don’t get to play like that.

Her fingers slid under his chin, brows furrowing at his neglect, and gently angled his head toward her. He didn’t have to look. He wouldn’t open his tired eyes anyway– much too stubborn. But that was one of the things she enjoyed about him, one of the things that drove her fucking crazy about him as she was sure it did him. All he had to do was listen now. 

She needed her mate.

Leaning in just a little closer, she pressed her lips to his forehead, nosing past a silver strand or two.

“You don’t need to sit up ‘ere alone,” she began, soft, gentle, a whisper, running her thumb over his knuckles. “You ‘ave a lot of work to do, but…you don’t ‘ave to do it all at once. It’s okay to come down and sleep for a while, eat, take care of yourself. You’ve been so exhausted, you ‘aven’t slept a wink, and I– I ‘aven’t seen you since Monday and we live in the same house!”

A pause. Swallowing, taking in a breath, she rested her forehead against his, brushing fingers against his stubbled jaw. It pained her to watch him push himself like this, the dull ache blooming like a tired flower in her chest. This wasn’t fair of him. A knot formed in her throat. 

He still hasn’t opened his eyes.

“You won’t eat. Stop being so stubborn. I can’t take it. Work is important, but you’re important to,” she huffed, abandoning his fingers to find his cheek, cradling his face. Look at me! “Please, come out…”

She knew he wouldn’t, but she had to try.

“Please… If not for yourself, then for me, because I can’t take watching you work yourself–” Fingers that hadn’t been accounted for silenced her, brushing against her lips in a smooth downward motion. Shh. As if every word that slipped past was a word he’d heard before and he refused to hear them again. It stung. And though she knew he was tired, she would not give in until he pulled himself from his office chair and came to bed. He would not defeat her and she would not slink off to lay alone with her mate so intently focused on torturing himself until he got something done.

No.

“Vergil, stop this!” she growled, and while she hadn’t meant to be so forceful, she just…she wasn’t going to give in. There were only so many things she was willing to let him do. She had to put her foot down or he wasn’t going to be okay.

She needed him at a hundred-percent. She needed to see the life return to those icy eyes. She needed to watch him thrive, not bury himself neck-deep in shit. And it hurt so fucking bad to be brushed off like this when all she wanted for him was his health. 

But, and much to her surprise, he looked at her then, lids rising, revealing the pools she found so captivating, tired and aching. And maybe…maybe it wasn’t that he’d pushed her aside. Maybe he was just…listening, regarding, absorbing. Maybe his exhaustion had tightened its grip on him and he hadn’t processed her words. Maybe…maybe. He didn’t bless her with a response, only a gentle sweep of fingers across her collar bone, a breath upon her skin. 

She…she felt horrible, the sting of tears biting in her eyes. Horrible wasn’t quite the right word. In all her worrying, she snapped at him. It was low, quiet, but…wrong. Just because she wanted him to be all right, well-rested, didn’t mean she got to rub his face in shit. She swallowed and attempted to look away, only to be stopped by wandering digits and another cool breath.

“V-Vergil, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean–” But the fingers that inched up her throat shushed her, and a simple okay that followed his gestures filtered into her ears.

And as relief flooded her, she showered him with soft kisses, the tears in her eyes spilling over.

She loved him, simple as that.


End file.
